Conventional module components are configured of a circuit board 21 carrying one or more mount device 23 at least o one side thereof, a ground electrode 24 provided on the side surface of the circuit board 21, and a metal case 22 covering the mount devices 23. And, electric shield is achieved with a configuration in which one end of the metal case 22 is connected with the ground electrode 24 by means of solder. In order for the metal case 22 to be connected with the side surface of the circuit board 21 by means of solder as in the conventional module component described above, the thickness of the circuit board 21 is needed to be large enough for the metal case 22 to be able of supporting itself. Moreover, if the mount device 23 carried by the circuit board 21 comes in contact with the metal case 22, short circuit or disorders in circuit operation caused by external stress takes place. For the prevention of such troubles, the height of the metal case 22 needs be made larger than the height of the mount devices 23. Furthermore, in the connection of the circuit board 21 with the metal case 22, care is taken so that the metal case 22 never comes in contact with the circuit pattern and the mount devices 23 formed on the surface of the circuit board 21. For that purpose, a clearance is provided between the circuit board 21 and the metal case 22.
And, a terminal formed on the metal case 22 is connected with the ground electrode 24. As the result of these measures, thinning of the component is difficult, and the shield effect tends to be imperfect. In view of the problems mentioned above, the invention has an object of making a module component low in height and achieving a sufficient shield effect.